Normal People Scare Us
by D-Pot
Summary: No somos como los demás, nosotros estamos locos, rotos y dañados. No somos normales, por eso nos complementamos.


Bueno, Hola soy D-Pot, esta es mi primera historia de este fandom, no soy muy buena, pero espero les guste c:

Este es un poco de AU, no totalmente. Tate está vivo.

_"Los Harmon una familia que se estaba mudando para un nuevo comienzo, pura mierda"_ Pensó Violet al ver la situación en la que estaba, un jodido nuevo comienzo, como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba su familia, si todavía se le podía llamar a eso familia, su madre dio a luz a un bebe muerto y su papa la engaño con la primera estudiante que se le cruzo; era un pendejo, y aun así su madre lo perdono, vaya que eso estar dañada. Pero lo bueno o lo interesante de esta decisión es a donde se iban a mudar. La casa de los asesinatos, había investigado sobre la casa, ya que la señora que se las vendió les dijo que habían asesinado gente ahí, la idea le agrado demasiado, ella no le tenía miedo a nada y por fin tendría un poco de diversión, eso era lo único que la consolaba, por más extraño que eso parezca.

"Esta casa está realmente jodida" Dijo Violet cuando llegaron a su nueva casa.

"Violet, que te he dicho de las malas palabras" Al decir eso su madre le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria

"Solo suenan bien cuando tu las dices, ya lo sé. Bien, iré a ver un cuarto para mi"

Violet subió las escaleras y entro a la segunda habitación que vio, la abrió, no se veía tan mal es más le gustaba, la casa tenia espíritu, como si algo estuviera en ella, eso le gustaba. Bajo por algunas de sus cosas y empezó a desempacar y acomodar el cuarto a su gusto, con posters, ropa, etc.

Cuando acabo decidió que la misteriosa casa merecía una buena exploración, y como en toda historia cliché de asesinos y muerte, el lugar donde tuvo que haber pasado algo tuvo que ser el sótano, pero cuando se dirigía para allá vio que del techo colgaba un hilo, así que lo jalo y de ahí salió una escalera supuso que era el ático, estaba subiendo cuando escucho ruidos, o más bien una canción, pero a un tono bajo, entonces decidió prender la luz.

"¿Qué mierda?" Medio grito Violet cuando vio a alguien sentado en una especie de cama mirando hacia la ventana. La persona se volteo a verla y vio que era un chico como de su edad, tenía el cabello rubio y algo rizado, con ojos marrones, flaco y muy pálido, se dio cuenta de que tenia puestos unos audífonos de los cuales provenía la música que ella había oído.

"Oh, lo siento" Dijo el chico y se dio cuenta de que tenía una gruesa y linda voz "Sabia que habían vendido la casa, pero no pensé que la fueran a habitar pronto"

"Um, si bueno, acabamos de llegar pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Suelo pasar tiempo aquí, me gusta ver hacia la ventana"

"¿Te gusta pasar tiempo en La casa del los asesinatos?" Pregunto Violet sarcásticamente

"Por más raro que te parezca, si, la casa tiene espíritu, algo diferente, ¿Acaso no lo sientes?" El chico desconocido la miro

"Si, por esa razón me gusta la casa" Bien, este chico raro la entendía "Como sea, soy Violet"

"Tate" Le respondió sonriendo "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que tus padres me echen o algo parecido" Se levanto de la cama, y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras "Como sea vivo a lado, así que somos vecinos o eso"

"Genial, un vecino que le gusta escabullirse a mi casa" Dijo Violet riendo

"Jaja, te veré luego, Vi" Le giño un ojo y salió.

_"Lindo y raro chico"_ Ella pensó.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Violet estaba harta de acomodar cosas por toda la casa, así que se subió a dormir, se desvistió y solo estaba en bragas y brazier.

"Me estás dando un buen espectáculo, Lindas bragas" Al escuchar eso Violeto volteo hacia la ventana y vio a Tate, Mierda, Tate la estaba viendo casi desnuda, corrió por su pijama y luego le hablo a Tate

"Eres un puto pervertido, que haces viendo a la ventana de los demás"

"Tienes la ventana abierta, no es mi culpa" El le sonrió "¿Qué tal la casa embrujada?"

"Nada paranormal, todo aburrido" Frunció el seño "y tu chico raro ¿haces otra cosa que no sea ser un psicópata pervertido?"

Tate rio "Voy a la escuela Señorita Vi, la jodida Westfield"

"Oh bien, mañana será mi primer día ahí"

"Bueno, mucha suerte con eso" Tate le sonrió y se alejo de la ventana.


End file.
